You And I
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: After having a muggle save Harry from near death, they find a wizardry legend come true. Harry finds himself acting as role figure, Severus having second thoughts, and Draco being helpful. What is it that binds them together? HP/DM SS/SB SLASH
1. The Bravely of a Muggle

Notes: Title comes from You and I by T.a.t.u

* * *

><p>You and I<p>

Holding tight

You and I

Gotta fight

You and I

Side by side

You and I

For the rest of our lives

* * *

><p>UNBETAED!<p>

Chapter One: The Bravely of a Muggle

She didn't like it, at all.

But her mother of course persuaded her to find a job. She didn't mind working at all but what she didn't like is the fact she had to work as a waitress, with such a short skirt and as she noticed the day passes by her clients, well the cafe clients, especially at the end of the summer had been all guys and worst those eye perverted guys. Her mother knew her potential. She was pretty, long black hair, lovely round honey eyes with a nice body shape, round breast just the right size for her gorgeous body, and the nice thighs that just matched her waist. She was hot, as other guys said to her and she hated that compliment.

The tips weren't that bad. She could easily make around 60 to 80 dollar a day in her six hours shift but she couldn't stand the perverted offers those clients offer while their eyes desperately probe her breast out. The boss knew it, but according to him those were one of his best clients and getting into a fight with them can damage his entire career. He even volunteered to pay extra for it. She didn't like that treatment at all but her mother didn't earn much enough to pay the house and her school expenses, so she reluctantly agreed for the sake of helping her mother by paying all her own stuffs.

That's why she found herself getting a job at this metro cafe, who happens to be own by one of her mother's best friend and is the one paying her extra to tolerate the freak's stares she obviously consider offensive. However the clients on the cafe have grown over the last few weeks and many other girls joined the cafe's staff but none were as acclaimed as she was.

She had noticed the last months to be a bit of a rocket around the streets. Many news flashed upon the tv and over the radio about mysterious disappearances on families, murders, tortures and all sort of twisted stuffs a complete lunatic could do and that sort of news made her shiver down to her spine. The latest news stated to be a work of a mass demonic cult. For the past months there has been allot of policemen walking around the street, along with funny lawyer looking people sitting randomly around the block.

"Probably undercover cops," she mumbled, as she walked over one of her tables outside, placing one of the plate in front of her guess, "One hot Cuban wrap extra mustard," she repeated with a fake sweet tone to the older man, around his 40 as he winked at her, licking his lips. Her lips twitched in disgust and walked away before the man could do something disgusting. "I must love my mother so much," she mumbled, laying her tray on the counter where the orders were dispatched.

However her disgust washed off when she saw him arrived.

The young man was no older than 25 years. He was tall, well build and with the most messy pit black hair she had ever seen. He wasn't as pale as she was but the tone matched his build perfectly and his bright emerald eyes behind the round black-framed glasses. He always dressed with turtleneck sweaters and low hip jeans, not too baggy but not too tight. Everything around him linger perfectly especially when he noticed her as he sat don't on his usual spot and smiled at her.

"Hello James," she said as she moves swiftly to him, "The usual?"

James, looked up from his chair as she place his coat on the table, "Thank you Lil"

James, as he said his name was, was the only client Lil love to serve, "perhaps because he's extremely handsome," she giggled to herself as she served him the usual hot chocolate he drink as he read the newspaper the young man always seems to bring with him.

She glanced over to James's table as he opened the newspaper, scanning the area around him and in a flash, as he shook the newspaper, Lil swore she saw one of the pictures of the front page move. That caught her off guard and made her spill the hot chocolate a little as she walked over to the young man.

James smiled warmly at her as she hand him down the drink, "You're the best," he whispered.

Lil giggled, "Always a pleasure."

As she turned she noticed a man, with a gauntly dark face standing on the next store door against the wall, pretending to read the newspaper apparently tacked from the stand infront the store. He had a long black cloak around him, and a black hat matching his cloak almost hiding half his face. What just caught Lil eyes was the cold gleam on the blue men eyes, staring past her. Lil gulped, she knew who was behind her, she could easily see his reflection from the cafe's crystal entrance.

James was looking away from the men, unaware of his presence while he sip on his hot chocolate, newspaper forgotten on the table. Lil felt her legs tremble a little; having known such situation just make her nervous. What if something terrible happens?

Lil felt extremely guilty at the comment that crossed her mind now seeing as the gauntly man, dropped his newspaper, reaching inside his cloak for something his cold blue eyes fixed at James.

He's going to kill James!

Lil didn't know what drove her to do this but as the man drew a long stick out of her cloak she dashed over to James, Knocking him off the ground, screaming, "Look out!" as a raspy cold voice shouted at the same time "Sectumsempra!"

Lil felt something never before. For a second she thought her body was being ripped into sheds. Like a invisible demon ripping her skin off, blood flying everywhere as a loud terrifying and agonizing scream came from her. Soon other screams filled her ears while others around her scattered away from the scene. She felt her body slipping down, her gaze blurry but her head never hit the hard stones of the café, instead she felt how two strong arms grabbed her softly to the floor level.

"Oh Merlin!" she hear James exclaimed holding the girl in his arms as she felt hot liquids run down her arms and the rest of her body. "Shit Lil!"

Her eyes came into focus with the image of the concerned emerald eyes of James. "Hang in there Lil! Kingsley!"

"I'm on it!" replied a strong voice from behind. Lil saw how James, duck down a string of hissing light and passed by his head, shaking the strands of the messy hair. As she looked over to her side she noticed half of the tables scattered on the floor along with people lying still, while others screamed, running away from the mayhem of various strings of light flying on different direction and spoken words that sound it was coming out of the Latin dictionary she had at home. She felt someone grabbing the tip of her jaw, turning her gaze over to James again.

"Stay with me!" he exclaimed taking something out of his pocked and stuttering," Fini-nitem Incantat-tem!" She didn't felt the pain go away but the blood stopped oozing off her multiple wounds and her gaze became blurry again, a cold wet feeling rising from her arms and forehead. Her eyes were starting to roll up while everything started to swirl, the sounds almost muffled.

"Take her to a hospital!" the strong voice of Kingsley exclaimed, "We're almost over Harry! Hurry before she dies!"

With a growled of despair, James lifted her up on his hands and ran down the street, ducking the strings of lights flying at his direction.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter never felt guilty as he feel right now. He ran desperately, pushing people away, earning squeaked and protests from the people around that were soon replaced by gasped at the body of the young girl bleeding in his arms. At first be thought of St. Mungus, but taking a Muggle there and explaining the situation when waking up would be rather troublesome and so his mind prefer to look for a nearest hospital.<p>

"Where's the nearest hospital?" He should out load, as he stopped, scanning the area around.

A tall old man with gray hair broke the silence pointing at the building two blocks down the street, "Not the best but the nearest." Harry thanked the old man, and ran over the white tall building the man just pointed out.

"Lil, stay with me!" Harry exclaimed as the girl let out a small moan.

If it was someone else, Harry probably wouldn't have done this, but the girl has been very kind to him since he started visiting the cafe to scout the area. She was also a valuable resource upon the oddest things happening around. From time to time Harry would order the same drink to gain the trust of the girl and was able to bond with the waitress to the point of using her to know any odd activity around the cafe. Not to add the girl was very attractive.

She jumped between the guy to save me! His mind screamed. What kind of Muggle would do that kind of thing to a stranger? What if it was a gun and the guy had fired a hole on her head. Obviously that showed how much the girl cared for him.

How much she likes you, he thought, his cheeks feeling a little hot.

In minutes he arrived on the Muggle hospital, bursting over the emergency entrance with the girl in his arms. The scene was greeted with gasps and screams from the waiting room. Blood was dripping down his own hand and Lil's legs to the floor. "Help!" Was al Harry could muster, "Please!" he said desperately to the started nurse over the counter. Everything became fast pace; three blue dressed nurses who saw the scene from behead doors dashed out to the waiting room with a stretcher. Harry wasn't told twice as he laid the bleeding girl on the stretcher and now held to her hand. An older man came out, dressed with a white cloak. He had a statoscope over his neck, and placed a pair of latex gloves. He tried to open the eyes of the girls, pointing a flashlight to her eyes. The nurses were hastily placing tubes and needles over the free hand of the girl and with a jolt they started to wheel the stretcher away from the waiting room into the hallway. Harry did not let go of the girl, and completely ignore the nursed calling out to him to stay.

The man opened her mouth, holding the flashlight on his and his other hand looking for a pulse on her neck. "We're loosing her!" he exclaimed.

"Do something!" Harry exclaimed desperately at the words.

The doctor looked up, with a stern expression, "Get him off," he whispered to one of the nurses.

Harry felt his blood boil and held the urge to curse the men, he shook the nurse away as he follow them to a white room with curtains in the middle and various machines, "I am not letting go until I know she is safe!"

The doctor sighed, as the nurse stopped moving the stretcher and set it in a comfortable position on the room. "She has lost allot of blood," the doctor replied looking over the top of his square glasses, "We don't know if we have the necessary to get her to a stable position."

Angrily Harry rolled up his right sleeve and showed him his pale arm. "You have everything here. Take all you need and safe this poor girl."

"We don't know if you are the same blood type-"

"I don't care! Do something!"

The third nurse took over on the needles from the table placed beside the stretcher by the second nurse and placed it on Harry's forearm.

"What are you doing!" The doctor exclaimed to the nurse. "We cant do that without the proper paperwork-"

"I'm trying to safe a live!" She exclaimed to the doctor, "If we don't move, "she continued as her needle was filled with Harry's blood, "Another live will be lost!"

She twisted the beginning of the tube filled with blood, and locked the containing and the flood of blood from the needle, "Hold it," she said to Harry, placing his left finger on the needle. Harry felt a little dizzy at the feeling of the needle; he was never fond of them. The nurse wiped a bit of blood from Lil and placed the gash along with Harry's blood into a microscope. In few seconds, she looked away from the machine, Took a tube from the table beside the machine and locked it to where Harry was holding the needle.

"Same type, "She said shortly. The second nurse nodded, left the room and in a matter of seconds came back, carrying plastic bags with labels on them.

"What is your name?" The second nurse asked as she passed one of the bags to the third nurse, who continued to attach it to Lil's arm.

"Potter," he said weakly, as the second nursed connected one of the bag to the needle he had been holding. "Harry Potter"

"Well Mr. Potter, I hope you had a good breakfast because this will wear you out for a long time." She said as Harry eyes saw how his blood passed from over the thin tubes, to the bag and then travel to a series of other thin tubes, connected to Lil' while the doctor work on healing her.

He felt a cold shudder travel over his body and looked away. "For a good reason," he mumbled, "All for a good reason."

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Hunted for the Saviour<p> 


	2. Hunted for the Savior

UNBETAED!

Notes: I know people must be asking how this story will be Harry/ Draco. I need to do these things first for Harry and Draco to meet up. There are few things people might not like but plays as an essential key to the Harry/ Draco relation. Though Im liking Snape/ Sirius im having lots of fun. Harry/Draco is very intense.

Chapter Two: Hunted for the Savior

If it wasn't for the smell of medicine, she wouldn't have wakened up. The last time she had that smell around was the time her mother overworked and severely exhausted herself. She had to be hospitalized and Lil had to stay every night taking care of her mother. It wasn't pleasant.

As her eyes focus on the room, so did the her body and gagged when she felt two tubes in her nose, sending air to her lungs. Her hand reach up to yank the tubes off, but a gently hand stopped her.

"You mustn't sweetie," Said the nurse who happens to be adjusting the serum, "Your body is still recovering from the assault. Ill get the doctor for you."

At the mention, all the memories came flooding in and she jumped on the bed, trying to sit up. The room wasn't that big, she could hear the rustling of other people behind the blue curtain beside the bed. A small TV on the table in front the bed and the rest were white wall and windows over her right.

"Woa kid!" another voice exclaimed followed by the rustling of plastic bags and two warm arms wrapped around her. "I was so sorry you wouldn't wake up!"

"Mom," she said weakly, and sounding a little off by the tubes on her nose. "Im so sorry," she added, her hands now touching her mother's back.

"I heard what happened," her mother said, letting go of her as the nurse brought a chair for her to sit down beside the right side of the bed and left the room with a nod. "I came as fast as I could."

Her mother was a very bony attractive woman on her forties, with brown long hair and honey eyes. She wore her usual baggy over the belly blue shirt as she called it 'in the fashion' with light blue low waist jeans and black boots.

"God bless that man who brought you in time," her mother said with a dreamy smile, looking over the table to Lil's left. "They said he dashed in the hospital carrying you on his arms. Like such a Knight."

Lil looked over the table, noticing the head of a rose, which looked like it was glowing beautifully, with a note on the side, and saying:

'Get well soon.' James

"He donated his blood to you. The nurses said his blood saved you. Your body even healed faster than expected," she said, "You finally have someone dear."

"Is not like that mom-" she tried to explain but was cut off by the doctor.

"Evening, " he said, "I see you're already up and good, " he added as place his finger to the side of her neck. "Vitals are stable. Im very surprised about your recovery, at the state you came we thought it was impossible to save you, but your savior made allot of difference. His blood had a great impact on your system, we're very surprised how your body adapted easily to the transfusion and how your body cells quickly regenerated necrotic tissues."

"You'll have a few scars," he added, "And those are only repair by surgery. That assault was nasty. Now," he re-adjusted his glasses, and taking the clipboard the nurse handed him. "You'll be out in a few days at least."

Lil looked back at her mother as the doctor, wrote something on the clipboard, bid his farewell, and left the room.

"Got you a few things," her mother said, looking through the plastic bags she was carrying before.

"Where's James?" Lil asked.

"He left before I got here," she said as she handed her a honey bun, "He even paid for all the expenses."

Lil sighed, looking over the window, "Mom, do you believe in magic?"

Her mom, who was now drinking from a soda she brought, cough a bit, spilling a bit of the coke on the bed sheets, "Oops. Of course I do dear, you know why."

"Yeah, " she mumbled back, shivering at the thought.

* * *

><p>Lil had never been so determinate in her life.<p>

Days after leaving the hospital, her mother went back to work. Lil insisted she was fine enough to do things on her own. Every day she would wake up looking over the night table, where the rose James gave her every night before bed.

And every day she wakes up to look for answers to that day.

She knew it wasn't a gunshot fight like all the victims seems to describe. A gunshot isn't capable of ripping your skin on multiple places at the same time. A bloody gunshot doesn't fly around sparkling light. She knows what she saw: burst of vibrant colored jets of light flying around and that jet of light cause her horrible pain. Those things along with the words shouted every time a light flew by, is she believe it's magic.

Magic is real. That just proved it. Years back she would had laugh, but why her father always believed it? Her mother? They must have seemed something, and she got her chance too. She saw it and now the world just seems different, feels different. If magic is there, it must be hidden from unwanted eyes.

And James is part of it. James or Harry as the other guy called him is part of it. She wanted to meet him again but it looks like this Harry character suddenly vanished from the world. After the incident, she went to the café as a customer. Her mother was against the idea of her going back to work there and so Lil drop it off, with a rather pleasant feeling.

But James was nowhere to be found. Day after day she went, hoping to see the young man, sitting on his usual spot and drinking his hot chocolate but she always came home empty handed. She wanted to thank him, ask him, to find some truth of all the madness that happened but was left with the doubt.

Giving up on the matter, Lil decided to look for another job. She happened to enter a family restaurant and a man stumbled from the alley beside the family restaurant, holding his old brown hat from falling as with his other shook his long washed off brown coat. His eyes were the darkest she have ever seem. His cheek and jaw were hairy, not enough to be call a bear. He had cuts and dirt over his nose and rather old dusty clothes beneath his coat.

"Howdy miss," he said, as he noticed her looking at him, and smiled, one of his front teeth missing.

Lil shrugged off the awkward feeling and went inside the restaurant. The restaurant looks like any regular dine in place for all class people. Booths over the walls and small high counter on the back that divided the kitchen with the dine-in area and tables placed on the middle of the room. You could still see the kitchen from the entrance and the heads chefs doing their work.

"Table for one?" the Girl over the counter at the entrance asked with a smile, holding the menu booklet close to her chest. She had a small apron with pockets filled with straws and black leather booklets around her waist.

"No, Im here for the interview," Lil said, with a small smile.

"Oh, the new recruit," she said, placing the menu on the counter as another waitress came over and tapped something on the screen of the computer on the counter. "You can sit there, " she added pointing at the tables near the entrance of the kitchen, "I'll get the boss."

She walked over to the second table near the entrance to the kitchen, pushing her small messenger to the side to sit down properly. She noticed the door of the restaurant opened and two guys came in, one dressed in black with a long black coat touching the floor with brown sleek long hair and blue eyes and the other was the same man she saw coming from the alley. The men with the long black coat looked over one of his pockets, taking a bit of a small glowing blue orb, and shoving it back to his pocket. The other man, whispered something to his ear, but before she could figure it out another man came between the sight.

"Ah lovely!" he said sitting in front of her and offering his hand, "I'm Dewart, the boss around."

Lil looked at the man in front of her, his big gleaming amber eyes staring back her, with spiked brown hair and rather dirty white shirt paired with black trousers. "Lil," she said with a smile, accepting his hand.

"You said you have experience as a waitress?" he asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

Before Lil could answer, her eyes darted back to the duo. The brown haired man was taking out a stick from his other pocket and aiming at the back of Dewart.

"Look out!" Lil exclaimed, jumping off the chair as two voices exclaimed, "Crucio!" "Bombarda!"

The man sitting in front on her fell to the floor, wriggling and trashing, his mouth wide open yet no scream was coming out. A few booths to her right exploded, followed by the screams and scatters of the clients at the restaurant.

The explosion pushed Lil to the floor to her left behind the table she was sitting, unexposed to the other two men.

"Come out and play Potter, we know you're here!"

She scrawled away from the figures, between tables as her mind screamed out, "They're wizards! They're doing magic!"

Multiple cracking sounds came from behind the high counter dividing the dine-in area and the kitchen. Followed by a high raspy voice, "Expeliarmus!"

The first men that came from the entrance to the kitchen was a man with sandy brown hair with silver streaks reaching his nose. His amber eyes looked determinate with black bags under them. He was dress in bark brown clothes with an old coat, reaching his knee. He was followed by a black bald man, dressed in dark purple robes, pointing a long dark wooded stick to the other attacker.

"Oh look!" the brown haired man dressed in back with a sarcastic tone, "They sent a mangy werewolf and a slave."

"Impulso!" the black man hissed out; a jet of orange light coming out of the tip of the stick.

"Wands" she whispered, "Those are wands."

The brown haired man deflected the orange light with a flick of his own wand. "Careful Kingsley!"

Kingsley? The man who was with James!

"Just hand us Potter and we'll leave!" the second man behind the brown haired man said.

"Like we would," sandy brown haired man said, looking confused at Kingsley.

"They said Potter," one of the men behind the high counter said, "Potter isn't here Remus."

"I know that, Flint," he said in a low voice enough for Lil to hear, "Im trying to figure out why are they here."

"What if something lure them here?" another voice asked from the high counter, "Dumbledore's trap maybe."

"Dumbledore isn't that type," Kingsley said with an obvious voice.

The windows of the restaurant exploded and shadowy smoke came inside. The smoke took form of human bodies. Kingsley and Remus cover their faces with their arms, Remus backing up a bit. He was soon pull back replace by a woman with pink hair and small round nose. Dressed in black and purple clothes. "I got this Remus," she said, standing beside Kingsley.

"Shit! You-Know-Who is here!" one of the voice from before said in a quivering tone.

She peered over the legs of the table looking at the new figures that appeared. The man at the front was covered with a long, baggy, and smooth black cloak. He had his hood on, his face barely visible. The other three new figures were dressed similar to him, wearing skeletal white mask on their faces.

"Where is he?" the front figure asked with a gasping voice, almost like he couldn't breath property.

Lil felt shivers running doing her spine, a heavy feeling falling over her head like an invisible hand was grasping her head. _I need to get out,_ she thought, _this isn't my business anymore, and I can't get killed!_

Making sure either party was occupy she scrawled over the last booth at the corner, that was connected to the high counter. _There has to be a way out to the kitchen_, she thought, _but how am I going to jump before then realizing I'm trying to escape? Will I be fast enough?_

_Better than staying or suffering something like last time._

Her hand reached out for the table using it for support to stand up and jump on it. Just as her hand touch the high counter, which she could see now it was actually a thin wall with a lower counter on the other side, she heard the gasping figure, exclaimed, "Avada Kedvrada!"

She felt like someone pushed her a little to the side, loosing her balance a bit, but she was fast enough place her right foot on the soft chair of the booth and her hand for support on the hard wall as green sparkles crackle away from her body.

There were few gasped and what's hushing around. She looked up to the figure that happened to have fire the effect and soon regret it.

The man had let his hood down and it was the most depressing and hideous person she had ever seen. He was white, white as a paper, including his bony hands holding the black wand. She could see the blue and purple veins running over his face and the bald head beneath the white flesh. His nose, well there was no nose. Where it should have, laid two slits almost like a snake, which he seem to be inhaling harder than usual. His bloody red eyes were terrifying . Those vicious red eyes were looking at her with a startled expression.

He raised his wand again, saying the same word. A jet of green light left the tip of his wand towards her and this time Lil watched. She saw how the green jet touched her chest and cracked away into nothing.

Was it supposed to do something? Sure it was supposed to because those red eyes went from started to pure fury, and Lil completely regret being the cause.

"Its her, my Lord!" said brown haired man, now holding the glowing orb.

"I asked you to track down Potter," the red eye man hissed, "Unless Potter had turn-"

"Its reacting to her!" he cut him in, "The summon was to track Potter, I know I did it right, but its reacting to her!"

"Seize her," the red eyed man said to his followers and from the sound of it wasn't the smartest order to say. The room erupted on dozens of flying get of lights, and words; trashing tables, chairs, cracks and broken walls.

She felt a man grabbing her forearm and pulling her towards the kitchen. Before her legs and back could hit the small counter, Remus, place his arms under her knees and back.

"Got her!" he exclaimed, "Retreat!"

And with a loud crack Lil felt how the room swirled around her, a nauseas feeling hit the bottom of her stomach and came back to focus in another location.

Next Chapter: A Legend forgotten.


End file.
